


Revelation

by kunemoo



Series: Dance Fortress [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Fluff, It could also pass as platonic, M/M, Scout's a little bit of a tsundere again, Speeding Bullet if you squint...., Tbh... I think I'm stalling posting my AU idea rip-, dance au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunemoo/pseuds/kunemoo
Summary: Scout goes to RED Studio earlier than usual to warm up. However, he unexpectedly ends up learning more about a certain team member.





	Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> HHHHH I'm so nervous sharing this! @ x @ );;  
> But here it is... my AU: Dance AU. My brain farted this bby 2 years ago. So I rewrote one of my first drabbles I made for this AU into what it is now and here it is. I hope it's nice!  
> Feel free to talk to me about it!! I haven't seen any TF2 dance Aus out there that I know of... maybe I'm just blind?  
> Sorry if I made Sniper and Scout OOC/dramatic btw lol... I tried- (;;; ´･ω･`)  
> I hope ya'll like it, and thank you for reading!!.:*･ﾟﾟ･*♡ ♡ 
> 
> Also P.S. this was the color of Sniper's eyes if you need the ref: https://www.beautycolorcode.com/00a693.png

It was a regular, sunny day in the city. Nothing new, nothing strange. At least, that's what Scout thought.

 

He whistled as he walked the sidewalk, some pep in his step.

 

The past few months flew by since he joined RED Studio, and he could honestly say that his new teammates' mannerisms started to intertwine with his daily life after every trip. His closest friends were Pyro and Engineer, the latter taking him under his wing during his first session to catch up to the group choreography. Everyone else was okay, he supposed.

 

Except for the man with the alias of Spy.

 

The number of times the two bickered at each other was beyond both of the hands of every single member in the studio, including miss Pauling. The count was getting close to including the toes of either the members or the doves that occasionally snuck in through the pockets of Medic's jackets.

 

There was even a rumor that Miss Pauling was making the two of them a device that forced them to get along. That one gave Scout the chills.

 

Him, getting along with _that_ prick? As if.

 

However, the friends he made at the studio made up for it. He could even say it made him a smile a bit more when he knew he'd be going to the studio in the evenings.

 

He was on his way to RED earlier than usual, his intent being to warm up and practice before everyone else showed up. He finally, _finally_ managed to slow himself down enough to step in time with the music when the beat dropped, so damn _right_ he wanted to impress everyone with his rather fast improvement.

 

He also may have wanted to give Soldier a swift “Screw You” without getting yelled at for it. The older man nagged him into the _ground_ over the mistake for the last few weeks, and he just about had it.

 

Then again, he guessed that's what really pushed him to work on slowing down, which was something Scout would _never_ do on his own accord. Not that he'd ever admit it.

 

He stopped moving as soon as sneakers met stone in front of the entrance, looking up to the building in front of him. He practiced reading the red letters that made up the name of the studio, the sunlight too bright to show their neon light-- Radiant Energized Dance Studio. It was a mouthful of a name, which was why they shortened it to RED Studio.

 

He pushed the clear glass door open, stretching his upper back as he waked in. He blinked upon hearing music, then looked to the white brick wall separating the dance floor from the entrance with a smile. It was probably just miss Pauling exercising a bit.

 

He really admired her-- continuing to do what she loved despite having an injury that benched her, and following her dreams a different way by opening up a studio. Even going far enough to do competitions _with_ them, when the situation called for it.

 

Scout winced at the memory of the tale. Pauling was a prodigy, set to crush every dance competition that came her way. Then one day, one injury, and it all was gone.

 

The thought of how a single injury, a single turning point, can knock someone away from their passions terrified him. He couldn't stand the thought of hardly or never being able to play baseball, draw, or dance ever again. It was like being told he couldn't _breathe_.

 

The runner took a deep breath, sighing.

 

 _Okay, enough of the scary shit,_ he told himself.

 

He turned to look at the mirror on miss Pauling's front counter, smiling and expecting to see the docile manager. The sight that greeted him made his electric blue eyes grow wide.

 

The person inside the studio was not, in fact, the studio owner. Their movements weren't slow or close together, but not as delicate as Spy's frolicking. There wasn't nearly enough power to pack a punch like Heavy's, and their speed didn't come close to matching up to Scout's.

 

This person didn't look familiar at all, _and_ he didn't recognize the dancing style. Who was this stranger?

 

This mysterious person was way too tall to be anyone but either Heavy, Sniper, or Demoman. They didn't have Demo's complexion or style, and the guy had a full head of brown hair. Then, they stood still.

 

That's when it hit Scout like a ton of bricks. There was only one person he knew that had that lanky posture. He just wasn't wearing a cap or shades.

 

The runner had to cover his mouth to avoid audibly gasping, because he was the luckiest man in the world right now-- He saw Sniper dancing, _actually dancing_.

 

Not a team choreography, or dancing someone else's choreography, no... The Australian was dancing in his own style, _by himself_. Something that he, and hell, maybe the _entire team_ , had never seen before.

 

And here he was, witnessing this spectacle. It was a god damn _miracle_ he was seeing Sniper like this, especially since this is the same man who could hear a pin drop from across the room.

 

Pleading that his stealth didn't fail him, Scout backed closer to the brick wall, using the mirror to see Sniper dancing. This was a once-in-a-lifetime chance... he couldn't screw it up.

 

It was unusual, seeing someone so awkward, quiet, and aloof being so... laid back.

 

There wasn't this aloof or “professional” air coming from him. Sniper's shoulders were relaxed, for once. He even cracked a small, confident smirk as he panned across the smooth, wooden dance floor. It was unlike the Sniper Scout tried to get to know.

 

And was it cool, or _what_.

 

He felt special, seeing Sniper like this. A smug grin crossed his face. Out of the other eight of the studio, it was _him_ seeing the Australian dance on his own.

 

Then again, Miss Pauling _was_ the owner of the studio, so she had to have seen Sniper dance at some point, right?

 

Okay, so he was the only dancer who _wasn't_ part of the staff who got to see Sniper dance. There we go.

 

Scout snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the brunette move again. He was walking backward towards the brick wall. Sniper humored himself a bit, mouthing the words with a smirk while leaning against the wall. He started to make a stance where he looked like he was holding a bow and arrow, pulling back. He jolted and released the imaginary arrow, and Scout _swore_ he felt that invisible arrow hit him.

 

The runner's eyes started to sparkle, and in his chest was a warm, energetic feeling. He felt a wide, buck-toothed grin appear on his face, until he blinked when thinking about the feeling in his chest.

 

Wait, why was it _warm_? He only felt that sort of thing when...

 

 _Oh..._ He'll think about that later.

 

 _Anyways_ , there was something more important at hand-- that arrow move? Yeah, he's never seen that one before.

 

For all the months he's joined the RED Studio team, it was simply routine that the studio had a freestyle session at the end of the day, in case someone wanted to show their own choreographies. Not only would it help with getting moves for possible competition routines, but it was just fun. Especially for Scout, always one who loved showing off his skill and captivating movement.

 

However, not once has Sniper ever gotten up and lead. He usually was dancing along to someone else's choreography as a side dancer.

 

But none of the others had any sort of 'bow-and-arrow' in their routine. Meaning that, not only was Scout seeing Sniper dance in his own style, but also to his own _original_ choreography.

 

And that just made him feel even _more_ special.

 

As he saw Sniper do more slow, graceful movements, he had to wonder-- Why was Sniper so shy?

 

He was in a dance team, so he had skill. No one was going to judge if Sniper couldn't freestyle well, which wasn't the case at _all_ , he'll admit. No one seriously brought anyone else down, unless it was the bickering between Spy and the runner himself.

 

Was the Australian nervous of the guys? Terrified?

 

If it was the latter, what was there to be afraid of? Sure, most of the team were old farts, but they _certainly_ weren't cranky and rude. Except for Spy. There had to be a reason he was stuck with _that_ nickname.

 

Anyways, if anything, the rest of the team liked to tease. Especially if you were younger, shorter, and confident. And nicknamed Scout.

 

Being the (probable) baby of the bunch was hard, but his seven brothers made him be used to teasing.

 

He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard the song swell up to the pre-chorus. In that moment, Sniper grew more relaxed again. He wasn't stiff or aloof, like he always was.

 

From the mirror, Scout noticed Sniper was backing up towards the wall. That made Scout chuckle silently.

 

However, it didn't last long, for as the song became more powerful Sniper's dancing did the same. His movements went from being as tranquil as they were to more graceful, crisp ones. In the blink of an eye, Scout noticed the dramatic shift in the speed of the brunette's dancing. He then alternated between graceful movements and ones more intense, sharp, and fast without losing balance.

 

Scout was stunned-- Sniper adjusted _extremely_ well between moves that were so different in style and speed. Even _he_ had a difficult time adjusting to changing styles or speeds on a whim, especially if he had to go slower. Which was why he stuck with fast tempos found in hip hop dancing.

 

Yet, there Sniper was, making it look as easy as taking a step or swinging a bat.

 

_Un-freakin'-believable._

 

There _was_ one thing that remained consistent with Sniper's dramatic changes in dancing style-- the fact his movements were always so _smooth_. There wasn't any noticeable fracture in the brunette's movement. His transitions flowed at a level that could almost rival _Spy's_ _grace_.

 

Sure, Spy was as graceful as a swan, but Scout had never seen anyone switch styles with so much ease. From sharp, fast movements to delicate, graceful ones, he had seen only Sniper do that in such a way, right in front of his eyes. All while keeping his unique style and never going out of rhythm to the song.

 

It was so... unique. Rare. Everything slowly turned into a blur, Jeremy was so drawn in.

 

Not that he'd ever admit it, of course.

 

What he _would_ confess was that Sniper's dancing was out of this world-- he really had never seen anything like it until now. And was it _great_.

 

The Australian, on the other hand, was more aware of his surroundings. Thus, he suddenly stopped dancing and shut the music off just as quickly. It was only a few minutes shy of the time everyone else started to show up to the studio, after all.

 

The lack of music broke the spell Sniper's dancing placed him under. Scout realized what time it was and made a beeline for the door, making an effort to appear as casual as possible. He was sure Sniper wouldn't be too happy knowing someone admired his moves with sparkling doe eyes for the past five minutes.

 

Unfortunately, things were always easier said than done.

 

Just as he was about to walk to the entrance and crack the door open as planned, he failed to notice he stood a _little_ too close to the cubbies the team liked to use. Thus, he smacked his foot against the structure and tripped. He toppled over the structure and onto the floor with a huff, being the only thing besides his forearms that caught his fall.

 

“Freakin' fantastic...” he murmured to himself, slowly getting up.

 

Well, if _he_ heard the screeching of wood on the floor and the thump of his shin hitting the cubby, he was sure someone as observant as Sniper did, too. Seemed like Scout's luck ran out.

 

He knew he didn't look like someone who just entered the studio. Not only because Scout knew he wasn't the best liar, but also the fact that his feet were facing away from the door. It would take a damn hard hit from someone to completely turn around while tripping. He... well, safe to say, he was probably done for.

 

But damn it, he was still going to try and bluff if it meant he could leave the studio in one piece today.

 

“Need a hand, mate?”

 

Scout jolted, feeling his heart beat a mile per minute. He glanced at Sniper with wide eyes, turning over before sitting up. He looked up at the hand extended in front of him, surprised he wasn't being instantly questioned. Maybe.. his plan _did_ work out, after all.

 

He smirked as he took the Australian's hand, standing up with a small leap. Alright, he had to continue playing it cool, casual... he could do that easily. He was good at a lot of things, after all.

 

“Thanks, pally,” Scout replied, giving the taller man a buck-toothed smile.

 

Sniper simply nodded in response. He was never one for conversation, which he figured was alright. Not everyone had a lot to say. Or maybe this was the brunette's way of remaining 'cool' or mysterious... Which seemed a little juvenile, for a guy like Snipes.

 

Yet, the Australian tilted his head at him, his expression the same. Trying or not, he was doing a good job of keeping Scout on his toes.

 

“Ya know what caused you to fall like that? Don't really see anythin' by the door.”

 

Today was simply a day full of surprises for him, wasn't it?

 

This can't be good. The Aussie was getting a bit too close to seeing through him. He had to come up with something _fast_. Thankfully, he was good at everything speedy, even specializing in it.

 

“Jus' walked in, put some of my stuff down,” he motioned to the small backpack in his hand, “I forgot I put my bag down to stretch a lil', and I tripped on it tryna look for it. Pretty freakin' stupid, huh?”

 

The older man hummed in response, raising a brow, “Ya did fall pretty hard, from what I've heard... Might've been hard enough to spin ya 180.”

 

Oh, Snipes was _definitely_ onto him. The man was so observant some days that it was _scary_. He mentally cursed to himself.

 

_Just because ya got to see the man dance doesn't mean you're free from Eagle Eyes here, dumbass!_

 

Scout regained his composure in a heartbeat, refusing to back down. He nodded and smiled, acting as casual as he possibly could.

 

“Guess so,” he shrugged, “Didn't really feel it, though. Then again, that's kinda like dancin', y'know?”

 

His blue eyes met Sniper's green for a few moments, which was new. Snipes almost _always_ had his aviators on, and Scout never knew why. His eye color was unique-- a shade of green you'd find in the sea. It was pretty damn cool, if Scout could say so himself.

 

Then, Scout looked down to adjust his snapback, resisting the urge to pick at the hem of his hoodie. He had to make his nervous habits look at least a _little_ casual, and his hat _was_ knocked askew when he fell. So, there was no way can use his (probable) mind reading senses and see through him. All he had to do was keep calm and smile and his fate was sealed.

 

“Thanks for the help and worry, but I'm sure I'm a-okay, Snipes. I'm gonna go an warm up a lil' before everyone shows up.”

 

And with that, Scout turned and walked to the studio while humming. He won.

 

“Hold it right there, mate.”

 

Maybe he spoke too soon.

 

“I said it _might've_ turned ya around 180. That has a very small chance of happenin',” the Australian spoke, Scout feeling eyes on his back, “Even if it did, I reckon ya probably would've hurt your ankle. Though, I'm not Doc and can't say for sure.”

 

Scout sighed, bracing himself for the consequences and turning around. Like he thought, he saw Sniper moving towards him. Then, the blonde raised a brow-- the other man walked calmly, calculated. There also wasn't any sort of anger in his eyes. Scout _knew_ what that kind of hidden anger looked like too, thanks to his mother hiding her rage in her eyes.

 

He stopped when he was a few feet in front of the younger man. The moment Sniper started speaking was when Scout finally decided to stop bracing himself.

 

Sniper's voice... quivered, though only slightly. As if he, the same person who was almost as big of a mystery as _Pyro_ , was intimidated. Maybe even insecure.

 

“I _did_ feel like someone else was in th' studio, and knew Miss P had to leave for a bit,” he began, averting his green eyes, “So.. by any chance, did you see...”

 

Scout leaned forward a bit, raising a brow and tilting his head, “See what?”

 

The Australian seemed to have caught himself, raising his brows a bit before shaking his head.

 

“Heard, I meant... Did ya hear any music walkin' in...?”

 

The younger man hummed a bit, looking up to the ceiling, “Mmm... yeah, a lil'.”

 

“Nothin' else?”

 

Scout shook his head, his smile growing a bit tight.  
  
Sniper slowly nodded, though he didn't seem convinced. He then turned and took a few steps away, stretching his shoulder. Scout took it as his cue to continue stretching, whistling a bit.

 

Then, he heard it-- the other man let out a sigh. Followed by a question quiet enough for Scout to nearly miss it.

 

“Did you... see me dance, by any chance?”

 

Now, Scout had two choices: he could snatch this opportunity and save his skin by lying through his teeth, or he could gamble on his luck and be honest. Usually, he went with the former to squeeze out of trouble with his brothers or authority figures. But, for some reason, though Sniper was as good as a mystery to him... Scout felt differently from his instincts as he wracked his mind for a good answer.

 

Knowing Snipes, he probably would see through any lie he told. Maybe he was just getting Scout's hopes up. _Just_ so that he could tear the younger man down for being a creep _and_ a terrible liar. Maybe Sniper was simply waiting for the right moment to go in for the kill and plant Scout on his bad side for eternity.

 

Or maybe it was the fact he had seen such a different side of the other man that he was no longer strange in his eyes.

 

Okay, maybe strange was not the right word... what Scout saw today, Sniper seemed more... approachable. Kinder. Scout didn't see any anger in his yes, and he sounded genuinely nervous when asking him the question. The Sniper he met today seemed like kind of person who wouldn't take advantage of his heightened senses and amazing aim to hit him with anything he could throw out of anger. Possibly.

 

Or maybe he _won't_ get on anyone's bad side.

 

Hell, how could he know if he didn't try?

 

Screw it, he was going to go for it. He made his choice.

 

Scout sighed, taking off his hat and running a hand through dishwater blonde hair. He turned to face Sniper, placing the snapback back on his head.

 

“Look... I know ya probably won't like the answer, but I'll explain,” he replied, rubbing the back of his neck, “I _did_ see ya dancin' but it was completely on accident. I was comin' to dance and warm up for the hell of it, thinkin' Miss P was only gonna be here. I thought it was her dancin', then I saw that it _wasn't_ her and then I saw you and...”

 

The words died in his throat the less concrete his tale became. There was no way in hell he was ever going to tell Sniper how he was gaping at the fluidity of his dancing for five minutes, absolutely hooked. _Ever_.

 

Sniper widened his eyes, but he quickly returned to his usual stoic expression. He sighed and raised a brow.

 

“So you were _spyin'_ on me?” he inquired, curiosity replacing the concern in his voice, “Ya learnin' a thing or two from Spoo-?”

 

Scout held his hands in front of himself, brows furrowed, “ _Woah, woah, woah._ Time out, Snipes. First off, I ain't _anytihn'_ like that ass.”

 

He heard Sniper chuckle. The blonde narrowed his eyes at him before continuing.

 

“Second off, I didn't mean to peek at ya. Like I said, _total freakin' accident_. But, I'll be honest with ya,” he scratched the nape of his neck, “Your... your dacnin' was completely insane, Snipes. It was freakin' _amazin'_. I was seriously gonna warm up, but then I saw you doin' your thing and I couldn't stop lookin'! You, like... switched between two different speeds with no freakin' problem. One second you're all slow and graceful, then you spin around and move almost as fast as I can! All without losin' your balance or fallin', and that, to me, is fuckin' _insane_. But in a good way. And I just... I've never seen you dance. Like your _own_ dances. I was kinda curious, y'know?”

 

Scout realized he was rambling, deciding to avert his eyes from Sniper. A few heartbeats of silence passed between them before he decided to look back, surprised when his blue eyes met green.

 

Sniper simply blinked at him, eyes wide and rather speechless. Was.... Was he _surprised_ by his praise? With the level of skill he had? _Seriously?_ Who shut down Sniper so much that he didn't think his amazing dance skills weren't that-- amazing?

 

Now, Scout was one who focused on honing his own skill and bettering himself. He was never a team player. Far from it, until his love for baseball overcame his stubbornness and independent personality. However, Sniper's confidence needed some boosting. Though he rarely ever did such, he was going to try help the older man realize his talent.

 

Before he can act on that impulse though, he noticed-- or _thought_ he noticed-- a tinge of pink on the Australian's cheeks. He made the mysterious, quiet Sniper blush. That was an achievement.

 

He let out a smug chuckle as the brunette ran a hand through his thick hair and averted his eyes. Scout crossed his arms and puffed out his chest slightly, smiling wider when Sniper glanced back at him.

 

“....Thanks,” he replied, shrugging, “Never liked dancin' in front of people. So, I don't.”

 

“But, ya just did,” Scout gave Sniper a mischievous, buck-toothed grin.

 

“Well, I didn't know there was a lil' anklebiter peekin' in on me, now did I?”

 

“It was an accident, though,” the blonde raised his hands defensively when Sniper narrowed his eyes at him, “I'm jokin', I'm jokin'.”

 

He seemed to try and bite it back, but Scout still saw the smirk on his face,“Good.”

 

“So you ain't mad?” Scout inquired, keeping his hands up.

 

The brunette raised a brow, “No. Right embarrassed, yeah, but not mad.”

 

“Oh, thank god,” the younger man let out a sigh of relief, then blinked, “Now, I know what you're gonna say, and don't worry-- I won't go braggin' about this to anyone if ya don't want me to. I may talk a lot, but I ain't a snitch. Scout's honor.”

 

Sniper raised his brows, the smile in his eyes, “Thanks. 'ppreciate it, mate.”

 

The taller man tossed his head to the side to stretch his neck while walking to the dance floor. He soon moved to stretch his ankles. Scout followed, jogging a bit before stretching his other shoulder. He turned his head away, taking in a breath.

 

“Seriously though, your freestyle was pretty cool. I mean it. Even if it ain't like my dancin', it's still awesome in its own Sniper way. Gotta admit it. I'm sure everyone would find it cool if you ever show 'em.”

 

Sniper looked back, meeting the blonde's eyes with a stoic expression for a few moments. Then, he gave Scout a small smile and nodded his head politely.

 

“Thanks, mate.”

 

“No problem, Snipes. Hey, mind if I warm up here with ya?”

 

“Guess not, though I reckon ya already started.”

 

The younger man rolled his eyes, grinning, “Yeah, yeah...”

 

The duo stretched until someone walked in. It wasn't Miss Pauling, but Medic. The tallest of the three politely nodded to the new guest while Scout waved. The Australian smirked at him.

 

“So,” Sniper spoke quietly, leaning slightly towards Scout, “Wanna have Doc take a look at your ankle?”

 

“Ah shut up, Snipes.”

 

The two of them chuckled to themselves, much to the surprise and bewilderment of the studio's doctor.

 

* * *

 

 

As Scout left the studio to go home for the day, he figured today wasn't regular. He was in one piece. He learned something new about one of his teammates today. He may have even made a new friend.

 

At least, that's what Scout thought.

 


End file.
